Pts.OF.Athrty
"Pts.OF.Athrty" (pronounced points of authority) is the first remix single by the Rock band Linkin Park, from their 2002 remix album Reanimation. The single was also released in that year, and it is a remix of the tracks "Points of Authority", "High Voltage" and, "By Myself" originally came from their releases of their debut album Hybrid Theory and the limited edition independent Hybrid Theory EP. "Pts.OF.Athrty" was remixed by Jay Gordon from Orgy, and "H! Vltg3" was remixed by Evidence featuring Pharoahe Monch, while "Buy Myself" was remixed by Marilyn Manson. Music video This remix of "Points of Authority" is renowned for its video, a completely CGI battle between robots (apparently ruled by the heads of Linkin Park) and an alien race. The ending of the video mirrors a climatic scene in the film Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, and the whole video is reminiscent of the computer game "Starcraft". The heads of all six Linkin Park members are kept in a digital lab equipped with computers and advanced equipment which can be seen extracting something from the heads as Chester and Mike sing. It is possible that this is extracting some sort of power or energy which manifests itself as the octopus-like arms that sprout from the robotic "city" as the video nears its end. At the very end of the video, the commander of the alien race tries to battle the blue tentacles, but gets his gun ripped out of his hand, and is enveloped by them. Besides Chester and Mike, only Rob Bourdon has his face zoomed at. The music video was aired on Cartoon Network as a commercial break. Director Joe Hahn explained that the events of the video took place after the end of the human race and all that's left are the heads of the six Linkin Park members. Lyrics Yeah, yeah Forfeit the game Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame Puts your name to shame Cover up your face You can't run the race The pace is too fast You just won't last You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life, my pride is broken You like to think you're never wrong (You like to think you're never wrong) You have to act like you're someone (You have to act like you're someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You want to share what you've been through You live what you've learned You love the things I say I'll do The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you You take away when I give in My life, my pride is broken You like to think you're never wrong (You like to think you're never wrong) You have to act like you're someone (You have to act like you're someone) You want someone to hurt like you (You want someone to hurt like you) You want to share what you've been through You live what you've learned Yeah, yeah Forfeit the game Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame Puts your name to shame Cover up your face You can't run the race The pace is too fast You just won't last Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Reanimation